Recently, liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like. Generally, a liquid crystal display having touch panel function is achieved by stacking a transparent touch panel on a liquid crystal panel. The touch panel mounted on the liquid crystal panel display acts as an interface or a medium for inputting of signals by a user. However, the touch panel of the liquid crystal display generally needs to be physically contacted, i.e. by a person's finger or a touch pen, to utilize touch control function. This may result in an inconvenient operation in some situations, such as large-sized display, teaching classes, or speeches.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the described limitations, as well as a remote control display system.